


Valentines Day

by kingofstyx



Series: BillDip Week : February [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher - Freeform, BillDip, Billdip Week, Day 7, Dipper Pines - Freeform, Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, Master/Slave, Sex, Smut, billdip smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofstyx/pseuds/kingofstyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is such a sap.<br/>BillDip Week February Day 7<br/>- Valentines Day -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of skipped the other days because I got busy...sorry. But yeah I decided to make up for it with this ball of smut. Enjoy!

The last thing Dipper Pines was expecting when he tiredly pushed open the door to the gift shop at 8:45 pm was to be bombarded by a massive bouquet of blue roses. He'd had an exhausting day, if having to run around town all day solving people's annoying problems wasn't already enough. On top of that, Toby Determined had crashed into him on his bike and had spilled a box of glass ornaments of decorated eggs all over him. So now, he was covered in bruises, cuts and dirt. Not to mention he had to finish the new orders for the shack by Monday. No, not really a good day for the brunette. So when the flowers were shoved into his arms and he began to lose his balance the first thought he had was. 'Oh god what now?' The boy yelped as warm arms wound around his waist and steadied him. "Relax, Pine Tree, I've got you." The deep voice sounded a bit amused as the hot breath brushed his ear.

  
"Bill, I-I'm really not in the mood ok. I have orders to fill." "Oh those? I finished them." "How? I have the form in my pock-." "This form?" A small slip of paper was being waved in front of Dipper's face by a black gloved hand, before it was tossed to the floor. Dipper watched it flutter in the air as he swallowed softly. "Th-thank you." Bill chuckled. "Come now, Pine Tree, you know what I want..." Then his feet were off the ground and he was being carried up the stairs faster than was safe. "Bill-!" "Hush." He usually would have made a snippy comment at that...but he knew right away from the demon's tone what was about to happen. He was set on his feet, which were now bare. (He hadn’t even noticed when his shoes and socks were removed.) The bouquet was plucked from his hands and tossed into the air. The wrappings disappeared and the roses scattered throughout the bedroom, and he finally saw the scene in front of him.

  
Light blue candles were placed throughout the room, his bed, which was usually just a crappy old twin, had been replaced by a luxurious king-sized mattress with a light blue frame that seemed to have carvings in it that he couldn't make out. "B-bill...did you really do all of this for me...?" He turned around to look up at his oh-so wonderful boyfriend. "Of course I did. I knew you were having a bad day...so..." He smiled and gestured around them. "Thought I'd surprise you." "Bill, you didn't have to-." "Hush, I think you know how to thank me..." The soft smile grew into a smirk as the demon sat down on the bed, legs spread. "Come here." Dipper swallowed nervously and played with his fingers as he walked over, climbing onto the bed and straddling him. "Mmm, there we go, right where you belong." Sharp teeth grazed his neck and the boy shivered, resting shaky hands on Bill's shoulders. "Now, move your hips Pine Tree, you know how I like it." It wasn't a request. Dipper lifted on his knees a bit and began slowly rubbing his hips down against the demon's.

  
Pushing and grinding down at a slow but firm pace, bringing gasps from them both. Clawed fingers dug into his hips as he began to pick up the pace and Bill bucked his hips up, drawing a cry from the boy's lips. He began to bounce on the demon's lap, pushing his ass down against Bill's crotch with each little jump. Soon enough the demon was groaning and squeezing his ass, adding in little slaps when he pushed especially hard. When he felt the demon's clothed cock push up right between his ass cheeks Bill growled loudly and spun, slamming Dipper down on the mattress beneath him. "Oh, Pine Tree, I hope you're ready, because I'm gonna make you see stars." Dipper trembled lightly under him, face red and pupils blown with lust. His pants were yanked off as well as his shirt. He didn't even have time to be embarrassed because he was already being turned over, face pressed down into the mattress. He whimpered loudly as his legs were spread, sharp nails digging into his inner thighs. "Fuck, you're absolutely lovely, Pet." The demon breathed behind him, sucking a finger before easing it into his tight entrance.

  
Dipper mewled and spread his legs more, crossing his arms around his head as another finger was added. He moaned softly as he was stretched roughly, his cock aching between his legs and wetting his belly. He didn't dare reach up to touch it himself. It started to become a little uncomfortable when Bill pushed the third digit inside of him and spread them. He wiggled his hips around, whining softly, the demon pulled out his fingers and gave a harsh slap to Dipper's ass. The boy cried out and looked over his shoulder, Bill was grinning down at him predatorily. "You ready Pine Tree?" He asked, eyes half lidded, voice low and husky. "Y-yes Master..." He squeaked out, legs trembling in anticipation. Bill unzipped his pants and Dipper moaned from the sound as the demon lubed up then slowly began to push inside of his tight ass. Dipper cried out and tried to lift his head, only to have Bill slam it right back down into the bed as he buried himself to the hilt. Dipper squirmed beneath him and spread his legs further, panting and whimpering from being filled. Bill let him have a moment to adjust, pressing sweet kisses down his back and stroking his hips.

  
"You're so goddamn beautiful Dipper, you're doing so well." It calmed the little human, and his breathing steadied a little. The demon let out a ragged breath as he tightened his grip and pulled almost all of the way out and slammed back in. Beginning to pick up a rhythm that had the boy crying out below him. "Oh, fuck, you're so fucking hot and tight, my perfect little slave, you just love getting fucked by me don't you?" Dipper nodded hastily, letting out a scream when the demon finally hit his prostate. "That's it Pine Tree scream for me, scream for your Master." "Oh god...oh god..." "God's not here baby." "M-master!" "That's it." "Master! Oh god Master, M-master fuck me harder p-please! M-make me yours!" The demon growled loudly behind him and began pounding the boy below him. "Oh, you're already all mine."

  
Tears leaked out of Dipper's eyes from the intense combination of pleasure and pain. Each thrust was like blissful agony and oh god he loved it so much. Soon enough he could feel the pressure becoming too much for him and he started squirming. "You wanna come?" The rough voice was low and right in his ear, those lips biting into his ear and making him moan louder. "Y-yes Master..." "Beg." "P-please...Master please..." "You're gonna have to do better than that Pine Tree. Beg!" He punctuated the statement with a hard slap to his ass that made the boy sob. "P-please! Please Master please! I wanna come so badly, please please, please!" He choked back another sob as the tears wet the mattress beneath him. His cock was so hard it hurt. "Very well, slave. I'll allow it. Come for me." Dipper screamed loudly and sobbed as he came, he saw white. After a few more rough thrusts the demon came as well, spilling his seed inside of the boy with a low groan.

Dipper mewled beneath him, tears still slipping from his eyes as Bill pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants. "Hahh...hn...ah...Bill...B-bill..." He whimpered. "Shh, shh. I'm here baby." The demon hushed him and sat down against the headboard, pulling the boy to lay his head in his lap. He stroked his hair, massaging his head lightly as he placed kisses on his cheek. "You did so well, my pet." He praised. Dipper whimpered and shifted to nuzzled against his belly. "How about I run you a nice warm bath? Would you like that?" The demon asked, voice soft. "Mmmn..." Dipper nodded and held onto him weakly. Bill shifted and kissed him on the lips, before gently lifting him and carrying him to the bathroom.


End file.
